1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) packages and method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an LED package includes a substrate, electrodes formed on the substrate, and an LED die arranged on the substrate and electrically connected to the electrodes. A receiving cavity is usually defined by a cup on the substrate to receive the LED die therein. Generally, a reflective layer is formed on an inner surface of the cup defining the receiving cavity for reflecting out light of the LED die, thereby increasing the luminous efficiency of the LED package.
However, due to that the reflective layer being merely formed in the receiving cavity, the substrate does reflect light as a supplementary means for light reflection. Thus, the luminous efficiency of the LED package is still not satisfactorily high. Furthermore, the process of forming a reflective layer on the inner surface of the cup defining the receiving cavity is complex and difficult.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED package which can overcome the above shortcomings.